


Fucked

by circusofmadness



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous!Mew, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, cat ears are mew's weakness, mild deserves the award of the bestest best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness
Summary: Fucked. Mew knew that he was fucked. Here he was sitting in a corner of the workshop area; hands occupied with the script of the second season of Tharntype, while his mind was clouded by the cute laughs and giggles that were coming from Gulf from the other side of the room. Gulf was sitting comfortably at the other side talking and laughing with First (Mew knew that they are high-school friends, but his jealousy was clearly getting the best of him) and he hated it. Especially because of that stupid bet.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 350
Collections: ABEChallenge2





	Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MadReisz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadReisz/pseuds/MadReisz) in the [ABEChallenge2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ABEChallenge2) collection. 



Fucked. Mew knew that he was fucked. Here he was sitting in a corner of the workshop area; hands occupied with the script of the second season of Tharntype, while his mind was clouded by the cute laughs and giggles that were coming from Gulf from the other side of the room. Gulf was sitting comfortably at the other side talking and laughing with First (Mew knew that they are high-school friends, but his jealousy was clearly getting the best of him) and he hated it. Especially because of that stupid bet.

(…)

_Gulf had woken up to the feeling of Mew’s nose rubbing against his nape and Mew's lips leaving butterfly-like kisses across the naked skin of his back. The younger only hummed in contentment and chuckled._

_In the blink of an eye, Gulf found himself trapped underneath the broader body of his boyfriend._

_“What do you want you, big bear?”_

_Gulf was giggling and Mew was peppering soft sniff kisses all over his face, neck and collarbone._

_“You really can’t spend a day without touching or kissing me,” Gulf teased._

_Mew stopped all his ministrations and kisses and pouted a pout that Gulf found so incredibly and endearingly cute that he wanted to kiss it away so badly; but he didn’t, because he was curious as to where this conversation could get them._

_“You really think I can’t?”_

_Mew asked feigning annoyance._

_“No you can’t. You know Khun Phi that you are the perfect definition of a natural-born snuggler.”_

_Mew pouted even more._

_“I can!”_

_Gulf chuckled internally._

_“Are you really sure about that?”_

_Gulf asked and Mew without missing a second nodded._

_‘This I going to be fun,’ Gulf thought._

_“Okay. Then let’s make a bet.”_

_“A bet?”_

_Mew asked; confusion evident in his voice._

_“Yes! You can prove to me that you can get by without touching me for a week and then I’ll believe you.”_

_Mew’s eyes widened. He really didn’t like where this was going._

_“And?”_

_The elder reluctantly asked._

_“Oh, nothing really…”_

_Gulf replied with a mischievous smile and Mew, poor Mew, knew that smile all too well._

_“What do I get, if I win?”_

_Mew asked reluctantly._

_“If you win you can do whatever you want with me…”_

_“And if I lose?”_

_“I’ll do whatever I want with you, simple as that…”_

_It took a few seconds for Mew to properly analyze the proposition that was right in front of him, before he replied reluctantly._

_“Okay, I’m in. When do we start?”_

_“Tomorrow… Now kiss me…”_

_Gulf replied in a whisper as he wrapped both of his arms around Mew’s nape, pulling them even closer, before Mew attacked his lips ferociously._

_…_

“Is P’Mew okay?”

Boat asked Mild and Mild sighed. He was already over the stupid bet the two annoyingly in love friends of his had made.

“He’s suffering, I guess…”

Mild replied sighing.

“Did he fight with Nong Gulf?”

“No. It’s all a stupid bet he and Nong Gulf made…”

“A bet?”

“Yes. For a week they can’t touch each other…”

Boat laughed.

“What day of the bet is it today?”

Boat asked and Mild sighed again.

“Day 2. He’s not going to last, I tell you…”

“How did day 1 go?”

“Awful. And the victim of it all was yours truly, Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul…”

(…)

_“Is Nong Gulf sulking at you?”_

_Mild asked worriedly. It was quite obvious by the fact that Mew and Gulf were sitting at the opposite edges in the workshop room from the moment they had both stepped into the room and Mild was pretty sure that something was up._

_“No,” Mew almost deadpanned._

_“Then explain to me the situation I’ve been experiencing since the both of you have stepped inside the room…”_

_“It’s a bet. A stupid bet.”_

_At the realization, Mild chuckled._

_“What type of bet?”_

_“I can’t touch him for a week…”_

_Mild wasn’t going to lie. He truly found the situation too hilarious._

_“And what day of the bet is it today?”_

_“Day 1…”_

_“You know you are completely fucked right?”_

_Mew only sighed in complete and utter exasperation._

_“I hate it here, Mild. Do you see him giggling there with First? It’s not fair… I know he’s doing it on purpose! It’s driving me nuts! Can I crash at your place today? I don’t think I can handle going back to our condo today…”_

_Mew was freaking out and Mild found it sad and entertaining at the same time._

_“Only for today. But you know that you can’t do that everyday, right?”_

_“Right. Right. I know. Thank you, man. Do you see him? Oh God look at him laughing there… I’m telling you, I hate it, Mild!”_

_Mild laughed._

_“You really are not even going to last 2 days. Mark my words.”_

_…_

“Where’s Nong Gulf, Phi?”

Mild asked and Mew let out a deep sigh.

“He left earlier… Told me he had some errands to do. He’s probably already at our condo… Are you sure I can’t crash at your place again tonight?”

“No you can’t. Go back to your beautiful hubby, who is going to be waiting for you with open arms…”

Mew scoffed.

“Fuck you, Mild!”

(…)

When Mew entered his and Gulf’s shared apartment, he didn’t expect to come face to face with a Gulf, laying on the couch; almost naked with only a pair of tight black boxers on and a set of beautiful cat ears adorning his head.

“Oh! Phi Mew you are back!”

Gulf exclaimed teasingly, while standing up and running towards Mew.

“You are trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

Mew’s breath was trembling; coming out only as a low growl. Gulf only blinked his eyes in the cutest and most adorable way possible, while tilting his head feigning ignorance.

“I don’t understand what you mean, Boo…”

If Mew wasn’t already dead, before, he was sure as hell completely and utterly dead now. Mew had always preached in self-control, but if he was completely honest it never really worked when it came to a certain big cat, with big and sparkling eyes and the most kissable, plump lips in the universe.

“Fuck this bet, I need you…”

Mew growled and grabbed Gulf by his waist pulling him against his body. Gulf chuckled in pure amusement.

“Took you long enough to fully succumb…”

“You know I can’t resist you baby kitten…”

Mew growled and leaned in to attack the younger’s lips only to feel Gulf pull away, leaving him deprived and breathless.

“What now?”

“The bet. You lost it. Now it’s my time to have my way with you...”

Gulf said; his voice dangerously sexy and slightly ominous sending shivers down to Mew’s spine.

“Tell me what to do…”

Mew felt thrill rushing through him, making his blood boil. Even though he had lost the bet, he felt like a winner in this situation. He always found demanding Gulf in control deadly sexy.

“Take off your clothes and wait for me in bed…”

Mew slowly nodded, before doing exactly what he was told to do.

…

Mew was completely naked, sitting on the light blue sheets of their bed when Gulf entered the room with two black ties, his tight black boxers and without the cat ears from before.

“Why did you take them off?”

Mew asked and Gulf chuckled softly.

“You wouldn’t really be able to see them…”

Mew’s breath hitched.

“What do you mean?”

“Put both your arms up and hold the bedpost…”

Gulf ordered Mew, ignoring his previous question. It would be answered pretty soon anyways. Mew didn’t reply and did as he was told.

Quickly Gulf was on top of him both his legs on each side of his waist and Mew had the hugest urge to grab them right then and there, switch their position and make love to Gulf until dawn. But he didn’t do anything and just stayed still as he watched Gulf lean closer to him; wrapping the one tie around both his arms and bedpost; binding them with it.

“God you are going to be the death of me, Gulf…”

Gulf just smiled and pecked the elder’s lips softly, before taking the other tie. He carefully placed it in front of Mew’s eyes, wrapping it around his face and tying it behind his head; blocking his vision.

Mew’s breath hitched and his whole body quivered. Gulf quickly wrapped both his arms around the elder’s nape and crashed their lips together; sucking on the beautiful lips. Mew instinctively opened his mouth and forced his tongue inside the younger’s sweet palate; eliciting a soft moan from the younger’s lips. Their tongues were dancing and battling against each other with Gulf’s surrendering and Mew’s dominating; creating a mess of teeth, uneven breaths and saliva.

Shortly, they broke their kiss only for Gulf to let his lips travel across the surface of Mew’s neck and collarbone, sucking and biting on the skin, creating red marks the screamed want and possession. His hands were resting on both sides of Mew’s waist; his nails softly digging into the firm flesh, softly scratching its surface and travelling up his back, adorning the elder’s back with furious, red scratch marks.

Mew let out a deep growl, before he whispered.

“You are acting like a feral kitten and I’m losing it… Please let me see you… touch you…”

“Nah- ah, not yet…”

Gulf softly kissed his neck and shoulders, nibbling all his way down to the elder's toned torso, until he reached Mew’s thick thighs. He grabbed both of them and forced them slightly open, so that he could kiss and suck their insides. Mew was muffling broken moans; his entire body shivering; aching to untie his hands and dig his fingertips through Gulf’s soft, dark brown locks.

Gulf kept trailing kisses all over Mew’s thighs, his hands tightly grabbing them, kneading the smooth skin and digging his nails into the thick flesh so as to mark them so his. His lips moved slightly upwards towards Mew’s now hard and pulsating length. He carefully grabbed it with one of his hands, while letting his tongue teasingly lick its tip, making Mew groan.

“Good God, Gulf please… this is too much…Fuck me with your mouth, please…”

Gulf chuckled and hummed against the hot flesh of Mew’s length, before he took him completely inside his mouth. Mew screamed in complete euphoria as he felt his length being engulfed by Gulf’s hot cavern and the urge to untie his hands became even stronger.

Gulf was sucking and nibbling the hot meat; his head moving up and down in a steady rhythm, bringing Mew closer to his edge; the tip of his cock leaking pre-cum. But once everything felt all too hot, all too white, Gulf stopped all of his ministrations, releasing the now hot and flushed length with a loud pop, making Mew groan in dissatisfaction at the loss of contact.

“Gulf please…”

Gulf smirked.

“Please what?”

“Untie me… Please, untie me… I need to touch you…”

Gulf chuckled before he answered.

“Let me think about it…”

Quickly Gulf took off his black boxers, throwing them somewhere on the floor, before he climbed back on top of Mew; this time holding Mew’s hot length with one of his hands guiding it towards his entrance.

“Wait, I didn’t prepare you…”

“No worries… I’ve already prepared myself while waiting for you to come back home today,” Gulf sultry replied as he let his hot, quivering entrance engulf the elder’s length; making both of them moan out loud.

“God— Where you so sure I was going to lose today?”

Mew managed to ask in between his erratic breathing.

“I was only in my boxers and cat ears… You were bound to lose lover boy…”

Gulf replied as he raised his hips slowly up and then back down.

“You are so naughty—”

Gulf chuckled as he was slowly finding a steadier pace; bouncing up and down deep and in an excruciatingly slow pace. Mew was completely lost to the most powerful and intoxicating sensations he had ever felt.

“But you love me anyways…”

Mew groaned.

“Yes. Yes, I do… Please untie me now…”

Gulf let out a broken, soft chuckle. He hovered above Mew’s now shivering body and started kissing and biting his neck and collarbone, adorning it with more hot, red marks, before he raised his hands to slowly untie the elder’s hands, letting the black tie fall behind the bedpost as well as the tie behind his head. Gulf was about to take the tie and throw it on the floor, but Mew’s strong hands halted his actions.

Mew quickly managed to flip their positions; throwing Gulf against the soft mattresses of the bed and putting himself on top of the younger. He thrust deep inside him, while wrapping both of Gulf’s long and slender legs around his waist, pulling them closer.

Both of them were by now moaning messes; _like beautiful imperfections_.

“I was supposed to have my way with you tonight…”

Gulf only mumbled.

“You had your way and now I’m having mine… Now let me love you, baby…” Mew whispered in his ear huskily, while thrusting even deeper, abusing the younger’s sweet spot repetitively.

Their bodies were moving in perfect synch, as if they were built for each other only. Their breaths were heavy, their moans echoing on the four walls of the room, their minds far from reality and their bodies battling against each other frantically; almost desperately.

“I love you so much, Gulf Kanawut,” Mew whispered.

“I love you too, Mew Suppasit,” Gulf managed to reply, before he succumbed to the most powerful climax he ever felt in his entire life; making him see white.

Mew thrust a few more times, before he came too; seeing stars and painting Gulf’s insides white.

…

Completely entangled, spent and dirty in sweat and cum, they were both lying in bed; their eyes locked, lips smiling, while enjoying each other’s warmth.

“This bet was fun,” Gulf said breaking the silence.

Mew pouted.

“No. I hated it,” Mew replied making the younger laugh softly.

“You hated it this much, huh?”

“What did you think? That I would enjoy it? And you know the worst thing was seeing you laughing and giggling with First…”

This made Gulf laugh out loud as he leaned closer towards Mew’s face to peck his lips softly and nuzzle his nose with his adoringly.

“Well, I had to win the bet…”

“And you won…”

Mew said as he wrapped both his arms around the younger’s slender waist (that he would swear was made to perfectly fit in his arms), bringing them closer and kissing his lips sweetly.

“What about bringing those cat ears back so that we can have a round two?”

Mew asked teasingly against Gulf’s lips.

“God you are insatiable!”

Gulf exclaimed; feigning annoyance as he disentangled himself from Mew’s embrace and stood up.

“Is that a yes?”

Mew asked smirking.

_Good God, this was going to be a long night. But Gulf wasn’t going to complain._

[…]


End file.
